Missions
The Basics These quests appear when you start the game and arrive at Recoil Ridge. They are intended to show you the basic game mechanics, new structures, and the like. 'Making Camp' *Build a Shelter. : Reward: 50 XP 'Food for the Road' *Plant an Artichoke. : Reward: 50 XP 'Without Representation' Note: This quest has 2 parts. *Harvest 3 Artichokes. : Reward: None. Goes straight to Part 2. *Collect Taxes from 3 Shelters/Camps* (Confirmation needed for Collection of Taxes from Camps) : Reward: 50 XP Getting Started Welcome Home *Build a Supply Drop. : Reward: 250 XP, 400 Stone, 400 Wood, 400 Iron 'Gimme Shelter' *Build 2 Camps. : Reward: 100 XP : These quests are available as soon as you reach the new Outpost. Like above, they are intended to show you the basic game mechanics, new structures, and the like, only into further detail. 'Barrack-O-Rama' :*Build a Barracks. :*Train a Trooper. Note: Once you start to train the Trooper, you will get 5 Nanopods. You have the choice of either saving it or using it to hurry the Trooper. : Reward: 200 XP, 5 Nanopods 'Survey Says...' :*Look around :*Zoom in and out : Reward: 100 XP* : Next Mission: Build a Stone Quarry 'Tax Collection' : All that needs to be done here is to collect the taxes produced by your housing, and go forward. :*Collect taxes 4 times : Reward: 100 XP* 'Live Fire Training' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 5. :*Build a Battle Flag : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Medic! 'Medic!' :*Build a Hospital : Reward: There does not appear to be a reward for this quest.* : Next Mission: Stone and Troops - Part 1 'Move Along' :*Move the Hovel :Reward: 50 XP* 'Wisdom of the Ancients' : This follows directly from "The Empire Strikes Back" quest, and the materials needed to build the Ancient Artifact almost guarantee the necessity of a Small Warehouse for the resources to build it. It also has a long build time. :*Build the Ancient Artifact : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Plenty for All 'Plenty for All' :*Collect Money From The Ancient Artifact : Reward: 50 XP* : 'An Outpost-Warming Gift' : Note: This quest has been recently added for new players. :*Collect four supply depot drops : Reward: 100 XP* Resources and You : These quests are about your various resources and how you manage their storage and collection. They start early on and proceed to introduce more of the structures as they become available, along with how to manage it all. 'Build a Stone Quarry' :*Build a Stone Quarry. : Reward: 100 XP* : Next Mission: Build a Resource Depot 'Build a Resource Depot' :*Build a Resource Depot. : Reward: 100 XP* : Next Mission: Priorities Set in Stone 'Time to Get Wood' :*Build a Logging Camp : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: An Efficiency Problem & Leaving the Stone Age - Part 2 'An Efficiency Problem' :*Check your Hauler Efficiency : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Warehouse? There, house. 'Warehouse? There, house.' :*Build a Small Warehouse : Reward: 50 XP* 'Leaving the Stone Age - Part 1' : Unlocked upon reaching level 10 :*Build a Land Expansion : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Leaving the Stone Age - Part 2 'Leaving the Stone Age - Part 2' :*Build 1 Iron Mine : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: "Leaving the Stone Age - Part 3" 'Leaving the Stone Age - Part 3' :*Check the Resource Network : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Leaving the Stone Age - Part 4 'Leaving the Stone Age - Part 4' :*Build a Second Resource Depot : Reward: 50 XP* 'Black Gold, Ahoy!' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 15. :*Expand your land a second time. : Reward: 50 XP* 'There Will be Oil' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 17. :*Build 1 Oil Pump. : Reward: 1500 XP : Next Mission: Home-cooked Recon (At Level 18) 'A Concrete Plan' : You must be Level 19 to build a Concrete Plant :*Build a Concrete Plant : Reward: Meet the Troops : Many quests are about the new units which are available through the levels, or reward you with new units to add to your ranks before you could normally get them. 'Train Grenadier' :*Train a Grenadier : Reward: 100 XP* : Next Mission: Return to Recoil Ridge 'Bust out the Big Gunners' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 9 :*Train two Gunners : Reward: 50 XP* 'Rescue the Flame Troopers' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 11. :*Defeat the Raiders : Reward: 50 Gold, 2 Flame Troop : Next Mission: Interrogate the Flame Troopers 'Interrogate the Flame Troopers' :*Build a Tool Shop :*Build 'Low-Tech' Persuader - Tool Shop , 45 seconds : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: OMGBBQ 'OMGBBQ' :*Attack the Boars to test the theory! : Reward: 50 XP : Note: The boars will drop 1 Tooth. Loud Riot : Unlocked upon reaching Level 12 :*Train two Riot Troopers : Reward: 700 XP 'The Imperial Rangers' :*Train 2 Rangers : Note: While this mission will pop up after you deal with the previous quests, you must be Level 22 to train Rangers. : Reward: Service of Goods : These quests center on structures which produce goods and harvesting specific ones for purposes. Naturally, these mostly stand alone as opposed to being part of progressing another line of quests. (Such as in "Birds of Prey", or "Tools for Zoey".) 'Green Acres - Part 1' :*Build a Farm :*Plant 1 Cabbage : Reward: 100 XP* : Next Mission: Green Acres - Part 2 'Green Acres - Part 2' :*Grow 1 Artichoke :*Reward: 100 XP* : Next Mission: Green Acres - Part 3 'Green Acres - Part 3' :*Grow 1 Daikon : Reward: 150 XP* 'Strong to the Finish' :*Grow 1 Leafy Greens : Reward: 50 XP*, and 3 Nanopods 'Build a Bakery' :*Build 1 Bakery : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Baked Goods 'Baked Goods' :*Bake 1 Soggy Matzo :*Bake 1 Rockhard Muffin :Reward: 50 XP* :Next Mission: Move Along 'Frontier Moonshine - Part 1' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 19 :*Build 1 Farm :*Grow 1 Wheat :*Turn-in 60 Iron : Reward: 1,500 XP : Next Mission: Frontier Moonshine - Part 2 'Frontier Moonshine - Part 2' :*Grow 1 Wheat : Reward: Home Security : Here are quests which focus almost entirely on the aspects of the game which showcase defense options for Player-versus-Player matches. These generally appear as structures become available, or as expansions are planned to require more effort to defend. 'A Pillbox for Floyd' :*Build 1 Pillbox : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Return to Recoil Ridge 'Stone and Troops - Part 1' :*Build 1 Bunker : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Stone and Troops - Part 2 'Stone and Troops - Part 2' :*Add 1 Unit to the Bunker. : Reward: 50 XP* 'Homeland Security - Part 1' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 13 :*Build 2 Bunkers : Reward: 750 XP : Next Mission: Homeland Security - Part 2 'Homeland Security - Part 2' :*Garrison 8 troops inside the Bunkers. : Reward: 750 XP : Next Mission: Metal Tower Intellectual 'Metal Tower Intellectual' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 13. :*Build 1 Cannon Tower : Reward: 750 XP The Raiders : These quests are focused around the Raiders and how they interfere with your outpost's operation. The quests themselves weave in and out of focus, and don't always lead directly into the next one. Some missions won't be unlocked until you attain certain levels. 'The Hills Have Raiders' : This is mostly just a tutorial for how range works in combat, and it is set against three Raider Grunts, and a Raider Cannoneer. :*Defeat the Raider Scouts. : Reward: 50 Gold*, 350 XP : Next Mission: Round Two Fight! 'Round Two Fight!' : The battle here holds you against two Raider Grunts, two Raider Cannoneers, and Warlord Gantas. However, on killing his entourage, Gantas will end the battle. The battle will reward you with 50 Gold and 150 XP. :*Repel Warlord Gantas' "Visit" : Reward: 300 XP* : Next Mission: A Pillbox for Floyd & Train Grenadier 'Return to Recoil Ridge / To the Rescue' : This will be your first introduction to campaign ally zones, which you can visit any time they are available. Some of these can be raided for experience or supplies. During this quest, you will receive 2 Troopers, 1 Shock Troop, 1 Mortar and 1 Sharp Shooter. This is a valuable addition to your troops, almost invaluable in fact! :*Visit Recoil Ridge :*Repel the Raiders from Recoil Ridge : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Live Fire Training, Zoey Builds the Worst House, Hitting the Scouts, and Strong to the Finish. 'Hitting the Scouts' :*Repel the Raiders (2 Groups) : Reward: * : Note: When two groups have been defeated, the mission just seems to disappear from the quest queue with no reward. 'Short Raiders?' : Not a quest per se, but once your Bakery is up and running for the quest "Build a Bakery", then they appear in the outpost's borders and can be fought. They turn out to be just kids, though, which leads into the actual next mission. 'Meet Raider Kids - Part 2' :After spooking the kids, Zoey offers to bake them some cookies at the Bakery; each one gives a negative return for what you spend on each (100 Gold). :*Bake 3 Lemon Cookies - Bakery , 30 seconds : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Meet Raider Kids - Part 3 : Note: This mission is billed as "Part 2", but there is no preceding part 1. This may be intentional. 'Meet Raider Kids - Part 3' :*Follow the Raider Kids! : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Rescue to the Recon 'Raider vs Raider' : This quest is automatically begun as soon as you reach Level 12 :*Save the Raider Kids! : Reward: 700 XP : Next Mission: Raiderlands 'Raiderlands' : This quest follows from other lines. Notably the quest line concerning the Recon Vehicle found earlier. :*Return to the Raider Sanctuary :*Repel the Sanctuary Invaders (3 groups) : Reward: 300 XP, Access to Raider Sanctuary and Warlord Gantas' hideouts on Campaign Character Screen : Next Mission: Stirring up the Hornet's Nest 'Stirring up the Hornet's Nest' :*Follow Kids to Gantas' Fortress :*Drag the Map to Scout : Reward: No reward; this leads directly into the next mission. : Next Mission: Fighting the First Hornet 'Fighting the First Hornet' :*Follow Kids to Gantas' Fortress :*Defeat the Raider Patrol. : Reward: 750 XP : Next Mission: We Can Do It! 'We Can Do It!' :*Build 3 Noisy Chainsaws :*Build 3 Jack Hammers :*Build 3 Arc Welders : Reward: None. : Next Mission: Driving the Raiders Back 'Driving the Raiders Back' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 15, and completing the previous quest. :*Build 1 Vehicle Factory : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Vegetable Oil - Part 1 'Vegetable Oil - Part 1' :*Build 1 Field :*Grow 1 Sorghum : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: Vegetable Oil - Part 2 'Vegetable Oil - Part 2' :*Build Build a Boar Ranch :*Process Fuel at the Boar Pen - Plant-thru-Boar Fuel, 1 hour : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Take off the Training Wheels 'Take off the Training Wheels' :*Train 1 Scout Bike : Reward: 50 XP* 'Home-cooked Recon' :*Train 1 Recon : Reward: 1750 XP : Next Mission: Attack Raider Supplies - Farm 'Attack Raider Supplies - Farm' :*Raid the Supply Depot :*Attack the Raider Farms (5 Farms) :*Attack the Raider Orchards (2 Orchards) : Reward: 2500 XP : Next Mission: Attack Raider Defenses & 'Attack Raider Defenses' :*Return to Gantas' Fortress :*Defeat a Raider Watchtower : Reward: 2500 XP : Next Mission: A Concrete Plan & Attacking a Garrison 'Attack Raider Supplies - Storehouses' :*Raid the Supply Depot :*Attack 4 Raider Storehouses (4 Storehouses) : Reward: 2500 XP : Next Mission: Attack Raider Supplies - Training Camps 'Attack Raider Supplies - Training Camps' :*Raid the Supply Depot :*Attack 5 Raider Training Camps : Reward: 2500 XP 'Attacking a Garrison' :*Return to Gantas' Fortress :*Attack the Raider Training Camp : Reward: 4000 XP : Next Mission: The Imperial Rangers Birds of Prey : Raptors have been sighted within the area. Floyd and Lieutenant Morgan have plans on what to do about it, which diverges slightly when they actually manage to get their hands on some. : This quest line begins upon reaching Level 7. 'Birds of Prey - Part 1' : Raptors are coming! Wait for them, they will show up; kill the required number of batches to complete the quest. :*Defeat the Raptors (3 Encounters) : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Birds of Prey - Part 2 'Birds of Prey - Part 2' :*Build a Tool Shop :*Build a Tranquilizer Gun - Tool Shop, 2 hours : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Birds of Prey - Part 3 'Birds of Prey - Part 3' :*Defeat the Raptors (2 Groups) * Reward: 50 XP* * Next Mission: Birds of Prey - Part 4 'Birds of Prey - Part 4' :*Build a Tool Shop :*Build a Tracking Device - Tool Shop, 1 hour : Bug Warning: Do not attack groups in the "Raptor Nest" without progressing normally, or you may inadvertently cause the following mission to become unable to be completed. : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Birds of Prey - Part 5 'Birds of Prey - Part 5' :*Visit the Raptor Nest :*Capture the Raptors! (3 groups) : Do not defeat the Raptors before you get to step 5, or you may get stuck! For each Raptor fight you will have Floyd, Perkins, and one Troop of your choice. : Reward: There is no reward for this quest, it leads right into the next part. : Next Mission: Birds of Prey - Part 6 'Birds of Prey - Part 6' :*Build a Raptor Ranch : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Birds of Prey Part 7 'Birds of Prey - Part 7' :*Make 1 order of Raptor Nuggets :*Make 1 order of Buffalo Raptor Wings :*Make 1 order of Raptor Tail Cutlet : Reward: 600 XP A Terrible Boar : When you reach Level 14, this series of missions will begin, granting you a few nice things to build for your outpost. 'A Terrible Boar - Part 1' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 14. :*Visit the Boar Plains :*Defeat 4 Wild Boars : Reward: 325 XP : Next Mission: A Terrible Boar - Part 2 'A Terrible Boar - Part 2' :*Visit Recoil Ridge : Reward: 750 XP : Next Mission: A Terrible Boar - Part 3 'A Terrible Boar - Part 3' :*Turn in 300 Gold : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: A Terrible Boar - Part 4 'A Terrible Boar - Part 4' :*Go back to Recon Ridge : Reward: 750 XP : Next Mission: A Terrible Boar - Part 5 'A Terrible Boar - Part 5' :*Visit Recoil Ridge :*Save the Orchard! : Reward: 500 XP, unlocks Dragonfruit Orchard, and Sharp Shooter : Next Mission: A Terrible Boar - Part 6 : Note: You will receive 1 Skull for winning the battle, and are not notified of Sharp Shooter being made available. 'A Terrible Boar - Part 6' :*Build a Dragonfruit Orchard :*Collect 1 Dragonfruit : Reward: 750 XP : Next Mission: A Terrible Boar - Part 7 'A Terrible Boar - Part 7' :*Build 1 Noisy Chainsaw :*Build 1 Impact Wrench :*Build 1 Rivet Gun : Bug Warning: Do not attack groups in the "Boar Badlands" without progressing normally, or you may inadvertently cause the following mission to become unable to be completed. : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: A Terrible Boar - Part 8 'A Terrible Boar - Part 8' :*Visit the Boar Plains :*Capture 2 Boar Matriarchs. : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: A Terrible Boar - Part 9 : Note: The Boar Matriarchs will drop 1 Tooth each. 'A Terrible Boar - Part 9' :*Build 1 Boar Pen : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Boar-B-Cue, and The Empire is Glued Together : Recommendation: Go ahead and build 2 Boar Pens because the next mission will take at least 3 DAYS to complete if you try to do it with one. Plus it takes 24 hours to build a Boar Pen. 'Boar-B-Cue' :*Make 4 90% Boar-Meat Hotdogs :*Make 2 Deli-Sliced Boar Meat : Reward: 50XP* : We Have a Tank? : These missions revolve around a Recon Vehicle which has been discovered in the area. Naturally, it needs to be repaired and then put to use. These missions revolve around the existence of this Recon Vehicle and putting it to use. 'Rescue to the Recon' :*Follow the Raider Kids! :*Clear out the Boars (3 Groups) :*Raid the Damaged Recon Vehicle : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Tools for Zoey 'Tools for Zoey' : Zoey needs some tools to repair the tank, and now you need to make a Tool Shop to get to work. You can receive this quest before being able to build a Tool Shop. The quest also comes in two parts, the second part started on the finish of Tool Shop construction. :*Build a Tool Shop : Reward: 50 XP* :*Build 1 Noisy Chainsaw :*Build 1 Jack Hammer :*Build 1 Arc Welder : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Fill Her Up! & Frontier Justice 'Fill Her Up!' : The tank needs oil, which will be provided by "Frontier Justice". There is no other method of earning that oil. :*Give 30 Oil : Reward: 50 XP*, 1 Recon (The 'Recon' Page states that the Unit obtained through this Quest is different from the one that can be built; needs confirmation) : Next Mission: Perkins Returns 'Frontier Justice' :*Defeat the Silver Wolves at Recoil Ridge : Reward: 50 XP*, 100 Oil 'Perkins Returns' : Perkins Needs to grow some Catnip for Sarge's cat, Mr. Purrface. :*Build a Farm :*Grow 1 Catnip - Farm, 5 minutes : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: The Empire Strikes Back 'The Empire Strikes Back' :*Attack the Raider Village! :*Attack the Raider's Central Tent : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Wisdom of the Ancients Needs of the Empire : Quests for the Empire, these crop up from time to time as new Resources or Goods show up in your list. They generally set up around the use of new structures to produce a number of items 'Priorities Set in Stone' :*Turn in 100 Stone : Reward: 100 XP* 'Food for the Empire' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 8. :*Grow 1 Artichoke :*Grow 1 Buddha Hand :*Grow 1 Daikon : Reward: 3000 XP 'The Emperor Wants Wood' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 9 :*Give the Emperor 500 Wood : Reward: 3000 XP : Next Mission: Time to Get Wood 'The Iron Pillar of Kalakuri' : Help the Empire build an Iron Pillar. : Unlocked upon reaching level 10. :*Turn-In 750 Iron : Reward: 300 XP : Recommendation for completion: Build an Iron Mine and raid friends Iron Ore deposits for 10 iron a piece or others Iron Mines for 30 Iron a piece. 'The Empire is Glued Together' : Help the Empire make some fake trees. : Unlocked upon reaching level 15 and having a Boar Pen. :*Turn-In 250 Wood :*Make 2 Leafy Greens :*Make 2 Glue - Boar Pen, 2 hours : Reward: 50 XP* Housing Development : These quests center around your increasing availability of housing types, and upgrading them accordingly. It starts early on, with the introduction of Camps, and proceeds through the ladder. 'Gimme Shelter' :*Build 2 Camps : Reward: 100 XP* 'Zoey Builds the Worst House' : This becomes available as soon as you return from Recoil Ridge. :*Build 1 Hovel : Reward: 50 XP* : Next Mission: Build a Bakery 'Where Do All These People Come From?' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 11. :*Reach a Population of 78 : Reward: 50 XP* 'Build a Bunkhouse' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 13. :*Build 1 Bunkhouse : Cost: 75 Nanopods : Reward: 50 XP* 'A Special Mission, Annually - Part 1' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 17. :*Build a Bakery :*Bake 1 Mystery Baked Good, 1 hour :*Grow 1 Buddha Hand : Reward: 1750 XP : Next Mission: A Special Mission, Annually - Part 2 'A Special Mission, Annually - Part 2' :*Build 1 Shack : Reward: 1750 XP 'Growing, Growing, Gone!' : Unlocked upon reaching Level 18 :*Reach Population 120 : Reward: 50 XP : Note: You must reach population 120 after activating the mission. If you are already at 120, you must destroy a housing unit and rebuild one to get to 120. : Sharp Shooter Training How to Kill People From Quite a Long Way... : Unlocked at Level 16; completion of "A Terrible Boar - Part 5" probably necessary :*Train 2 Troopers :*Train 2 Gunners :*Train 2 Riot Troopers : Reward: 1250 XP : Contributer's Note: This quest seems to have originally been designed to lead to the unlocking of the sharp shooter, but currently (12/2/11) the Sharp Shooter is unlocked after rescuing Cassidy in "A Terrible Boar - Part 5". It is possible a follow-up quest was planned but scrapped . . . or that this is where Z2Live wants to shift the Sharp Shooter to. Anything is conjecture until the current round of patches and quick-fixes are finished. Kereminde 15:27, December 5, 2011 (UTC)